


Caïn-caha

by Ruize_chan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Brother Feels, Emotional Hurt, Impala Feels, John Winchester's Bad Parenting, Older Brother Sam Winchester, Prostitution, Protective Sam Winchester, Teenagers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruize_chan/pseuds/Ruize_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam big brother a quitté les Winchester à cause du paternel, mais laissé Dean derrière, qui ne voit que John en roi. Il ne quitte pas le family business, mais perdre sa copine chasseuse le nique un moment. Par hasard, il retombe sur le môme Dean, fugué, trois ans plus tard, dans un quartier où les entrecuisses se lèchent sous les néons et où l'enfant se prend pour un mafieux en plastoc. </p><p>"Il ne le reconnaît pas immédiatement. Au premier coup d'œil, à travers les vitres sales de la grosse américaine, il ne voit qu'un groupe de mômes aux crocs sortis, les bouches fendues en croissants. Ils se poilent gorge déployée, pomme d'Adam offerte aux lames de la nuit, fagotés de cuir comme des hardeurs d'il y a dix ans. La voûte de néons des clubs alentour peint en Chapelle Sixtine leurs minois abîmés par l'adolescence.<br/>Et Sam ne le reconnaît pas."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caïn-caha

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne sais pas quoi penser de cette histoire, c'est comme avoir rempli ses objectifs de manière très désordonnée et pour autant très recette traditionnelle. C'est pas un plan à risques, clairement ! Je voulais depuis un moment écrire sur un Sam en frère aîné, ça c'est sûr. On a donc vingt-et-un ans pour lui, dix-sept pour Dean : on situe ça en l'an 2000. Le speech que je m'étais donné, c'était quelque chose comme : Sam big brother a quitté les Winchester à cause du paternel, mais laissé Dean derrière, qui ne voit que John en roi. Il ne quitte pas le family business, mais perdre sa copine chasseuse le nique un moment. Par hasard, il retombe sur le môme Dean, fugué, trois ans plus tard, dans un quartier où les entrecuisses se lèchent sous les néons et où l'enfant se prend pour un mafieux en plastoc. La révolution est partout ! Comme d'hab, ça finit étriqué, coloré à l'extrême, en éclipse totale. Tant pis, ce ne sera pas un job majeur ! Parfois il faut juste du qui-passe-vite et qu'on oubliera. Profitez quand même, j'espère, et enguirlandez-moi là où ça coince. Bonne lecture.

**Caïn-caha**

**(T'as le trust en vrac)**

 

Il ne le reconnaît pas immédiatement. Au premier coup d'œil, à travers les vitres sales de la grosse américaine, il ne voit qu'un groupe de mômes aux crocs sortis, les bouches fendues en croissants. Ils se poilent gorge déployée, pomme d'Adam offerte aux lames de la nuit, fagotés de cuir comme des hardeurs d'il y a dix ans. La voûte de néons des clubs alentour peint en Chapelle Sixtine leurs minois abîmés par l'adolescence.

Et Sam ne le reconnaît pas.

Les yeux au ciel, il ignore les ricanements en background pour se concentrer sur sa planque. La radio est éteinte. Le gaillard qu'il suit depuis la veille vient à peine d'entrer dans la boîte de l'immeuble du bout. La nuit promet d'être longue s'il faut attendre qu'il ait fini de répandre sa sueur sur le dancefloor de la discothèque miteuse pour reprendre la filature.

Sam sort une thermos de café froid de la boîte à gants, manquant de faire dégringoler au passage deux trois boîtes de cassettes qu'il se promet de jeter chaque fois qu'il tombe dessus. Le vieux caoua lui râpe la gorge, mais il s'en tape. Il lâche la bouteille isotherme sur la banquette arrière, sur le vieux plaid piqueté de poils de chien. L'écran de son portable n'a rien de neuf à lui dévoiler depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'a consulté. Un soupir lui échappe. Ses doigts en baguettes viennent se fourrer dans ses cheveux trop longs, les rabattre sur le dessus de son crâne en un nid d'enfer. Vingt minutes passent sans qu'il n'esquisse le moindre mouvement. Merde, il faut croire que l'autre est bien en train de se jouer sa fièvre du samedi soir perso…

Il soupire encore, changeant de position pour soulager ses jambes enfourmillées, puis sans savoir pourquoi, tourne de nouveau le regard vers les mioches en gang de tout à l'heure. Et sans en avoir conscience, il se laisse totalement happé par les fausses allures de punk, les regards de travers, les mains en phosphorescence sur les fringues découpées dans la nuit. Les tunnels de lumière des phares d'une bagnole de passage font luire en éclair leurs piercings et les anneaux qui garrotent leurs doigts esquintés. On se croirait dans un clip des années 90. Leurs yeux en billes luisent comme les mirettes facettées des chats de gouttières ; d'ailleurs ils en ont l'air, de fils de la rue, comme si leurs denims aux genoux troués, leurs métacarpes éraflés, gonflés de sang bleu, sortaient tout droit des nuits angoissées d'un NYC sans tabou ni Taboo shooté à la Goldin.

La scène est quasi hallucinatoire, entrecoupée d'entractes aux goûts multiples : la lumière vire au stroboscope hachant les chairs lorsque deux gonzesses ouvrent une double porte matelassée pas loin, les escarpins en échasses de strass. Les boum boum qui s'échappent de pair s'éteignent lorsque la porte claque. Un type gerbe dans la rue d'à côté. Des voitures s'arrêtent, repartent après de brefs échanges à la portière. Le petit groupe joue la molécule de jeunesse ; les corps des mômes semblent se mouvoir en slo-mo, lumière arrachée au monde, visages coulant comme des bougies, s'imprimant sur la durée dans le noir du carrefour. Y aurait des clichés à prendre, des documentaires à faire… Un scooter, qui file en grognant, fait sursauter Sam. Lorsqu'il repose les yeux sur la faune cuite par le tungstène grésillant, ça y piaille toujours.

Et puis un gosse sort de la meute pour taper une discute pas trop  _cute_  à un automobiliste fenêtre baissée, et planqué dans la faune qui reste derrière, Sam le voit.

Sam le voit enfin.

Ses idées de planque volent en éclats, et sûrement, c'est eux, c'est ces morceaux affutés, ces saloperies d'écailles de miroir qui viennent se planter entre ses côtes lorsqu'il reconnait son frère.  _Qu'est-ce que… ?!_

Plus d'Impala, plus de clubs moisis, même plus l'odeur de vieux cuir des sièges, même plus la pollution âcre qui lui dessèche les bronches. Rien que Dean qui sourit comme la mort entre les corps fatigués de la petite bande, qui glousse en sortant la langue, et Sam qui l'entendrait presque,  _t'es con_ ,  _t'es con je te dis_ , et l'éclat qui dure de plus belle, un rire en rocaille, chaud malgré les huit degrés de la soirée, un rire escarpé sur lequel on ne peut que se péter la gueule. Ses doigts s'agitent en fureur autour de la poignée de la portière, qu'il claque bientôt sans penser à verrouiller le véhicule.

Dean croise son regard sans le voir. Baignant dans le bleu rose des enseignes alentours, bientôt couvert d'une couche de jaune héritée d'un palmier clignotant en auréole cheap au-dessus d'eux, il raconte le smirk aux lèvres ce qui semble être la blague du siècle. Hilares, les corps alentours se plient en deux, escortés par sa silhouette en muscles serrés. Les cigarettes allumées autour de lui font de minuscules étoiles rouges à son sourire en lune. Lorsqu'il lève enfin les yeux pour regarder Jimmy embarquer dans la caisse avec le vieux, ses lèvres pleines tracent un « Putain » silencieux dans l'air noir.

Il commence à se retourner la bouche ouverte,  _merde, mer-de_ , mais abandonne l'idée de se faire la malle lorsque le grand type grimpe son trottoir, la mine aussi médusée que s'il venait de croiser Jésus au sortir du tombeau.

« Dean ? » tranche sa voix dans les jasements adolescents, par-dessus la rumeur ronflante de la bagnole qui démarre derrière.

Sam ne comprend pas : Sam ne comprend pas ce que son frangin fout dans le coin, jean déchiré et marcel en deuxième peau. Les pecs qui pointent dessous déforment le visage de James Hetfield en un vulgaire masque de Quasimodo. Les rayons d'un tattoo, que les autres prennent sûrement pour un soleil ou une connerie viking, débordent du col plongeant de son débardeur.

Puis y a ces yeux, ces putains d'yeux qui se posent sur lui comme pour y percer des cratères fumants : les cils de biche ouverts en éventail, la prunelle vert marais à l'angle rose, le trou noir qui perfore le gluant en fleur… L'eyeliner vieux de plusieurs jours qui bave sa cendre juste dessous, qui colle en paquet les cils gras de noir. Ces yeux qui l'avalent et le digèrent sans cligner, coupant comme du papier glacé, qui matent sans interdit, qui détruisent le sacré partout où ils le trouvent. Qui font s'effondrer les églises sur les ouailles. Des yeux qui brûlent les icônes sur fond d'or et qui font tantôt durcir, tantôt couler la chair planquée loin sous les fringues. Des yeux que Dean s'arracherait volontiers pour le bombarder avec si son regard ne suffisait pas à le punaiser sur place.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » clashe-t-il de sa voix traînante sans le libérer de l'hameçon de ses prunelles.

Sam ne répond rien. Il lève les mains, paumes vers le ciel, complètement vide de mots. Un membre de la team, au visage aussi triste qu'un ange rétamé du ciel, et qui fixe Dean depuis l'arrivée de l'inconnu, esquisse un signe de la tête et embarque les garçons à l'intérieur du club le plus proche sans avoir besoin d'élever la voix. Sam voit son frère le remercier d'un hochement de tête, auquel l'autre ne répond pas. La main qui ferme la porte derrière la troupe pousse au bout d'un poignet blanc de cicatrices.

Et « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », l'ado répète en fourrant ses propres mains dans les poches de son denim destroy. « Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

— Tu te fiches de moi ? » réclame Sam en secouant finalement la tête, douche froide au rendez-vous. « Qu'est-ce que… » Un long soupir lui malmène la trachée, ses doigts montent à son crâne comme dans une prière foirée. « Ça fait trois ans, Dean, » il lâche sur le ton de l'excuse sans savoir pourquoi il a accepté la cagoule de bourreau tendue par l'autre. « Ça fait trois putains d'années qu'on s'est pas vus, que tu réponds pas au moindre texto. Tu crois franchement que j'ai calculé mon coup ? Je suis… » Un nouveau soupir, l'air qui lui chauffe le dessus de la lèvre. Un mouvement vers la boîte qui ferme l'impasse du coin. « Je suis en planque, un mec… Un nid de vampires, pas loin. »

Dean reste silencieux. Son regard ne lâche pas la pauvre dégaine maladroite de son grand frère. Ses épaules haussées, ses mains qui ne savent pas où se poser lui crachent à la gueule son malaise. Les yeux jumeaux qui lui tombent dessus lui rappellent des soirées en décibel, Papa qui masse sa barbe de deux jours, une casserole qui déborde sur le feu ; y a des grands gestes de mains qui s'envolent, Sam, la mâchoire pleine de dégoût, enrage des choix paternels, et souvent le clap final est celui d'une porte qu'on envoie valser et qui fait trembler toutes les chambres du motel sur pilotis. Trois ans. Il n'a rien oublié. La chemise en flanelle du frangin, même, il la reconnait. Il se la rappelle sur les tas de linge sale comme en boule dans la valise, et elle le fait gerber. Elle le fait gerber.

« Tu veux quoi ? », il répète une troisième fois entre ses dents. Ses doigts sortis des poches s'agitent autour de l'épaisse bague en argent qui lui enroule en serpent l'annulaire droit ; au même poignet, un bracelet de cuir râpé lui fout les poils en friche.

« Comment ça, je veux quoi ? » s'étonne l'aîné en fronçant les sourcils. Il sait la houle de leur relation, mais pour autant, trois ans :  _trois ans_ , putain ?! Il peine au naturel, ses mots sonnent pièce de théâtre : « Je… Je sais pas, on pourrait boire un coup ? une limonade ? un verre de Coca ?

— Je bosse, » renifle Dean d'une voix cassée dans laquelle Sam retrouve des engueulades vieilles comme le monde. Il a envie de se mettre à poil devant lui, tellement la naïveté du grand frère le rend malade. Il a envie de retourner sa peau sur le trottoir déjà habitué à ses cavales nocturnes. De se disséquer à la lame de rasoir qu'il sent là, tout près, contre sa cheville. De pointer du doigt les organes gluants, de faire gicler en petites fontaines le whisky du foie déjà adulte ; la bile qui remonte, le jus déjà renouvelé dans ses couilles. De mettre à jour la photo de famille, plus au scalpel qu'au marqueur. L'enfant mort, l'enfant jamais vraiment vécu définitivement mort. Il se contente de secouer la tête, la narine soulevée de dégoût. « Je bosse pour Papa.

— Vous êtes sur le nid ? » demande Sam avec un coup d'œil en arrière, comme si le paternel l'attendait dans un coin de la rue aux lumières d'arc-en-ciel. Il sait qu'il resterait dans l'ombre, qu'il ne prendrait pas la peine de venir le saluer, de la même manière que lui-même préfèrerait se planquer parmi les danseurs défoncés plutôt que de lui serrer la main, mais Dean coupe court à ses flippes de traumas fanés :

« Il est pas là, il taffe sur autre chose.

— …Tu chasses seul ?

— Bobby a appelé, c'est sur moi qu'il est tombé, ok ? Ça te tuerait de reconnaître que je peux rendre service de temps en temps ? »

Le môme aux yeux noircis de make-up et de cernes ne digère clairement pas les accusations à peine déguisées de son frangin. Le dégoût refait surface, Big Brother dans toute sa splendeur. Putain ! La tête de statue grecque s'ébroue comme pour chasser une sale nausée, et Dean soupire un souffle d'épines et de clous plus piquant que ceux des oreilles percées de son gang. Son profil se découpe sur un fond de lumière bleue vacillant pour se muer en vert menthe à l'eau. La bouche aux lèvres grasses se rouvre, monarque : « Sois pas chiant, retourne à ta planque. »

L'hallucination change sévèrement de parfum. Sam hausse ses sourcils à demi transparents, les propose en barques célestes aux étoiles ; sa bouche entrouverte fait briller la crête raide de ses incisives.

« Je te demande pardon ? » rigole à demi le plus âgé, incrédule.

Il devrait, il voudrait gueuler, en venir à des accusations plus sévères ;  _Come on, Dean, Papa a jamais été parfait, mais va pas me dire qu'il te demande de faire le trottoir !_  Il l'a au bord des lèvres, mais l'enfer qu'il voudrait déchaîner est enveloppé d'une laque de souvenirs qui lui remontent en tsunami. Dean a toujours été un chieur, a toujours joué les grands, corps en sang mais dents serrées, à la John Winchester, et Sam doit lutter pour ne pas prendre dans ses bras le frère retrouvé dans le caprice, dans les masséters bloqués et les yeux fiers.

« Rêve pas, Dean, je te ramène à votre motel, » il se rattrape quand même en secouant la tête.

Dean joue le miroir, bras croisés – la joue droite chasse la gauche dans le mouvement, la pomme d'Adam roule sous la peau stubblée. Les yeux se ferment, puis s'arment de nouveau de harpons à en faire chialer le Capitaine Achab.

« Je bosse pour Papa, je t'ai dit. »

Sam serre les dents. Il la sent grimper, ronger ses os, gonfler sa gorge…

En jumelle du frangin de retour, la colère des vieilles nuits : la même que lorsqu'ils s'étaient craché leur venin à la gueule après la mission foireuse qui leur avait valu les reproches du paternel, que Sam avait tendu la main, une dernière fois, au petit frère, avec dans les yeux le même « viens-là » qu'il lui aurait soufflé après une mauvaise chute si John n'avait pas fait de son plus jeune fils un putain d'Action-Man de chair, plastoc au crâne. La même qu'il avait retrouvée dans les yeux du môme buté pour qui la famille-famine était tout, et _t'as pas le droit de faire ça_ , et  _c'est Papa_.  _C'est Papa_  en guise d'explication. Mais cette fois-ci, Sam ne tourne pas le dos, Sam ne se barre pas en laissant claquer la portière de l'Impala derrière lui, le sac de voyage sur le siège passager, la vie en espoir dans le regard. Cette fois-ci, Sam tend le poing.

Les métacarpes se plantent mollement dans le bide du plus jeune, avec le bruit sourd d'une chambre à air qu'on tabasse de bout de la botte et le cri étouffé de l'adolescent surpris, qui sait les vampires, qui sait les garous et les autres merdes vantées par les vitrines d'Halloween et les parents en manque de menace, mais qui n'est pas fichu de comprendre jusqu'où irait son frère pour retrouver sa moitié arrachée. Le corps aux muscles fanés s'effrite dans les bras du plus âgé, rattrapé en express avant que la tête d'enfant ne bascule contre le trottoir.

« Hop-là… »

Le cou mal rasé lancé en arrière s'offre à la nuit.

Sam resserre sa prise sur son frère, parvient à le hisser sur son épaule en grimaçant. Une sueur froide lui gèle les moelles. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça : il a réagi et régi dans l'urgence, la trouille au bide,  _jamais, plus jamais sans lui_. Sérieux, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Ni à Dean, ni à lui-même. Il s'est surpris. C'est la première fois depuis un moment qu'il se surprend ; et déjà, le vent en a un autre goût.  _Chelou, chelou à en crever_ , il se dit avec un coup d'œil sur les rues misérables qui l'entourent, toutes peinturlurées de néons, taguées d'enseignes évoquant plus Miami que le trou du cul de l'Ohio. Un type le fixe salement de l'autre côté du trottoir. Sûrement qu'il l'a vu chopper le gosse, mais sa lippe en suspend se détourne lorsque Sam croise son regard, et le mec retourne à ses errances nocturnes sans chercher à ficher la merde. Cette preuve vécue d'inassistance à personne en danger n'aide pas l'aîné Winchester à rajouter d'étoiles au quartier ; il a, au cœur, le pincement bête qu'il avait petit lorsque John lui fourrait son cadet dans les bras,  _and run as fast as you can_. La flippe qui revient, bientôt l'odeur de barbecue, les cheveux de sa mère brûlés il imagine, il en gerberait !

Le revers de sa main lui presse la bouche, baiser muet. Il hisse un peu mieux le frangin sur son épaule et traverse la rue sans regarder.

En asseyant Dean tant bien que mal sur le siège passager de l'Impala, tandis qu'autour de lui se joue, tout en strass et en barres de pole dance, le théâtre délirant des gens de la nuit, ses lèvres se marmonnent des incantations nouvelles :

« Dis-moi que t'as pas fait de connerie, » à l'évanoui magnifique. « Dis-moi que t'as été plus intelligent que ça, Dean… »

Les bras mous tombent en tubes de guimauve, les paumes ouvertes au plafond de la caisse. Sam ne trouve, à vue d'œil, aucune cicatrice laiteuse sur la peau léopardée de tâches de rousseur, aucune piqûre dans le creux des coudes. Cela le rassure suffisamment pour reprendre le volant, et la bagnole sort de son stationnement à l'arrache pour se faufiler entre les voitures à l'arrêt le long du trottoir – les yeux fixés sur la route au bitume défoncé, le visage dur, Sam ne regarde pas les garçons qui sont accoudés à leurs fenêtres. Il quitte bientôt le quartier, accompagné du ronronnement quasi religieux du moteur de la 67.

Lorsqu'il se réveillera quelques minutes plus tard, Dean ne verra plus rien de ses lumières artificielles : la ville sera déjà loin derrière eux.

Il ne se souviendra pas de son nom, juste de ce gars un peu zarb aux ailes tatouées et aux poignets tranchés qui avait été le premier à poser sa main sur son épaule. Il se souviendra du  _what happened_ , c'est-à-dire du coup de sang de son aîné, lorsqu'une vieille douleur lui sciera la cheville, coulante d'un filet de sang chaud. Sûrement, la lame planquée contre la peau aura fait un tour dans ses intérieurs pendant la parodie de baston ! Mais il n'en dira rien, jamais. Ni de ça, ni des cicatrices sous le marcel, en cordon ombilical, à la lisière de la couture du slip. Ni des visages déchiffrés dans l'ombre des voitures, ni des cuisses poilues autour de ses joues. Ni des nuits de rien.

Il fera semblant de dormir sur une vingtaine de kilomètres, puis relèvera la tête et regardera simplement le profil concentré de son grand frère, chaque seconde plus éloigné du motel, de John et des emmerdes allant de pair, chaque seconde mieux. Il se mordra les lèvres ; dehors, la nuit sera une peinture de Van Gogh, mais il n'en saura rien. Il n'aura en tête que la folie du moment, les yeux en marais de son frère, et ce sang qui lui embourbe les pieds.

« Tu sais que c'est un kidnapping ? » il demandera sans laisser traîner sa voix, en se massant le visage d'un geste encerclant tempes et menton.

« Tu sais que c'en est pas un, » Sam répondra juste.

Et l'autre fouillera dans la boîte à gants, dénichant sans sourire des cassettes trop entendues, à peine surpris de toujours les trouver là. Celle qu'il glissera dans la bouche mécanique du lecteur ne sera pas la sienne ; la boîte en plastique restera nichée entre ses doigts amochés par une vieille baston.

« Bobby m'a dit. Je suis désolé pour Jess, » Dean conclura sur la bande-originale des bonheurs passés de son frère, avant de tourner les yeux vers la campagne américaine défilant à toute vitesse autour d'eux. « Tu méritais cette nana. »

Le sourire de Sam est vieux de dix mille ans.

Dans un mois, deux mois peut-être, il ne parviendra plus à se retenir de remplacer chacune de ses virgules par un « Sammy » chaud en gorge, piquant comme les vieux souvenirs, savouré comme un de ces vrais repas qui n'arrivent qu'une fois l'an ; pour l'heure, ce n'est que dans sa tête que résonnent les deux syllabes.

Il n'empêche qu'elles sonnent juste. Il n'empêche qu'elles sonnent sang.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai déjà terminé un chapitre de fic sur le mot sang. C'est souvent quelque chose de la chair, ou alors un prénom, je veux dire, ça revient au même en fait. J'ai l'esthétique du boyau. Et très clairement : ils en chieront pour retrouver ce qu'ils ont saboté ! Mais y a toujours win dans Winchester.


End file.
